Baby's First Word
by IRAbramovitz
Summary: Emily is 9 months old and everyone is trying to get her to say her first word...


**_A/N:_**

 ** _Hello again! :) I want to thank everyone that has read my other stories and have told me what they thought- you guys give me a reason to keep posting and writing! :)_**

 ** _So, without further ado, here is the next story. It's very fluffy but i hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think! :*_**

B-

It's been 9 months. Our little Emily is 9 months old! Mind you, the birth was kind of scary and Chloe was having a really hard time… But it was totally worth it! She is such a little bundle of joy! All the Bellas are over all the time, babysitting and playing with her. Amy even changed her diaper once! I was in shock when I got home and Amy told me how traumatic it was, Chloe and I were trying really hard not to laugh. It was hard… Especially when we changed her diaper later that night and Amy put it on backwards…  
Anyway, so today Emily is 9 months old! And it's a huge deal because the book says that this is the age they say they're first word! Chloe and I have been competing and each trying to get her to say their name first. We know that the easiest would be "mama" but that would be both of us since I'm "mom" and Chloe's "mommy"… So we've been purposefully using our names, trying to get her to say them. We aren't the only ones competing, though… All the Bellas have been at it too, they come over at any given time and mouth their name to her constantly. Stacie and Amy have been over everyday while Aubrey comes over every few hours! It's been crazy and I've been walking around and filming her all the time, trying to catch the first word.

C-

"Come on, Em! You can do it! Say "Beca". Come on- Beeecccaaa. It's really easy!" Beca was sitting next to Emily on the floor, camera next to her, and trying to get her to talk. "Bec, come on. Don't push her. She'll talk when she's ready." I tell her everytime she does this. She gives me a dirty look and stands up placing the camera out of Emily's reach but still pointing at Emily, just in case. Emily's sitting there, staring at the toys in front of her and then grabbing the blue rabbit and sticking it in her mouth. "She loves that rabbit." I say as I smile at Emily and then turn to Beca, she's also staring at Emily and smiling. "Yep. Her favorite." Beca answers. I grab Beca's hand and we hold hands while watching her play. "You know who got you that dolly, Em?" I ask after she takes it out of her mouth and throws it, crawling to go get it. She reaches the doll and sits again, putting it back in her mouth and looking up at us. "Great grandma Beale." Beca answers sweetly, kissing my hand. I smile back at her and turn my attention to Emily- "Granny loved you very much! She's not here anymore but she wanted you to have that dolly. It was her favorite as a kid and now it's yours." I said and held back some tears.

B-

Chloe was telling Emily about her grandma when I heard the door open and I let go of her hand, to see who just came in. "Aubrey?" I said as I turned the corner to the front door. "Nope!" I heard Jesse say as the door closed. "Oh. Hey Jess." I say as gives me a quick hug and hands me a bag with some toys, "These are some toys I had as a kid… My mom was clearing out stuff from my old room and found them. Thought Emily might like them..." he said as he walked in slowly, "So, where is the little princess?" I was too busy looking through the bag so I pointed distractedly toward the living room and he followed my finger to where Chloe was with Emily. The bag was full of toy cars and some animal dolls, including a very cute monkey. I smiled at the contents and walked toward the living room.

C-

Jesse suddenly showed up in the living room and I smiled at him- "Hey Jesse! What's up?" I asked as he walked toward where I was and gave me a quick hug. "I'm good… How are you guys doing?" he asked as he looked around, seeing how the place changed since last time. Everything is baby-proofed. "We're doing well… Aren't we, Em?" I answered and turned to where Emily was a minute ago. She wasn't there.

B-

I put the bag down and took out the monkey, walking to the living room to give it to Emily when I heard voices- "Em? Emily?" "Little princess? Where are you, cutie?" and a few other things like that, I reached the living room and saw Chloe and Jesse banding down in search for Emily. I walked toward Chloe and bent down next to her, "What's going on?" I said as I nudged her shoulder. She straightened up and looked around "Emily's crawled off to somewhere again… I swear, she goes so fast-" she stops abruptly and runs behind me. I follow her quickly as she reaches the stairs and we see Emily crawling her way up the stairs. We laugh and Chloe walks up a couple stairs and carries her back down. "It looks like we need to get something to stop her from going up and down the stairs from now on… Is that right, Em?" she says, chuckling, and hands her to me.

C-

We found Emily and Beca is holding a monkey in her hand so I hand her Emily and Beca shows her the monkey while walking back into the living room. "You remember uncle Jesse? He brought you this monkey!"she says and walks toward a grinning Jesse. She hands Jesse Emily and he plays with her and the monkey, keeping her occupied. Meanwhile Beca and split up, Beca- going to the kitchen to wash some dishes and me- going to move the laundry from the washing machine to the drier.  
Half an hour later we finish and Jesse says goodbye, going back home to finish unpacking. He's moving in with Aubrey and they are really happy together. They're really cute together too and Aubrey won't shut up about him. Beca seems more than happy about them being together, we even had a few double dates!

B-

It's Saturday. And since Chloe is a teacher she has no work today and I work from home most of the time so we're both home. Tonight we're having a Bellas-only party and Jesse is going to be with Emily in his and Aubrey's apartment for the night. He came over to see her and drop off some stuff, mainly to make sure she knows him even though she hasn't seen him in a little while.

*Later that day, after a few visits from family and many efforts to get Emily to talk, it's 6 P.M. and the Bellas arrive for the party.*

C-

Amy, Aubrey, Stacie and Lilly arrived at 5 to help set up and warm up the food. We were going to have yummy home-made food for dinner and then watch some movies and have a sleepover. At 6 o'clock CR, Jessica and Ashley also arrived and we moved the couches back so we can fit the rest of the mattresses in the living room while the rest were surrounding Emily and mouthing their names at her to get her to say it- "CR… Come on-" " Y." "Ssssttaaaciiie-" "It's not that hard, you can do I-" "Amyyyy-" but Emily just sat there and stared at everyone around her.

B-

The girls were surrounding Emily and she was laughing and smiling at how funny they looked, but she didn't say a thing. It was 6:30 and all the food was warm so we sat down at the table to eat. Jesse was coming at 8:30 to pick Emily up and she was getting hungry. So I picked her up and pulled out her high-chair, sticking it between Chloe and I. Everyone sat down and we had a wonderful dinner. Aside from the fact that everyone were talking in a baby-voice for Emily and it made her goofy, she blew raspberries and Chloe and I ended up changing clothes 3 times.

C-

By 7:45 Emily was starting to yawn. Everyone had finished eating and helped clear the table. Most of the dishes were washed and the girls were sitting and arguing, as usual. Beca and I were putting the last of the dishes in the dish-washer when I noticed Emily yawn. "Hey, Bec. Check it out." I nudged Beca's shoulder and she turned her attention to where I was looking. Emily was yawning and watching the argument quietly. Usually, by the time they reached this point in the argument [about the groups competing for the ICCA's] Emily would start laughing or clapping her hands to catch their attention… She didn't this time.

B-

Aubrey mentioned the Sockapellas and Amy started defending them and saying it was "genius" while Lilly was saying something no one understood. Stacie and CR were arguing about the Footnotes while Jessica and Ashley were trying to put in a word here and there. It was the usual. Emily was staying quiet, though, just watching the argument. She looked tired so Chloe took her upstairs to put her in her pajamas. She didn't come down a few minutes later so I went upstairs to check on them. I was just about to reach Emily's door when I heard Chloe- "You are such a sweet little girl, you know that? Your mommies love you very much," I took a step toward the door and stood there, quietly, leaning on the frame and listening to Chloe while she was changing Emily's diaper and sliding the cute little red onsie onto her feet. "Do you know that you're 9 months today? Yes you are!" she said and I heard a gurgle of delight from Emily, "I'm really glad I have your mom with me, you know? I wouldn't be able to do this without her… I know you may not understand what I'm saying… But, you're mom didn't used to be the kind that likes hugs or affection..." she was closing the onsie's zipper and handing her the blue rabbit to play with while she keeps talking- "She doesn't like it much now, either, but… Well, she's changed. I just wanted to tell you this in-case, when you're older, you feel like she doesn't love you or something… She really does. But she has her own way of showing it…" I walked closer, quietly and slowly, until she was at arm's reach. I heard her sigh and saw Emily smile at her and hug the rabbit. I smiled and Emily spotted me and giggled. I put my finger on my mouth, trying to get her to be quiet. Just as Chloe was turning around to see who Emily was looking at I hugged her from behind and she smiled.

C-

Emily giggled at something behind me and I was going to turn around when someone suddenly hugged me from the back. Beca. I smiled and leaned my head onto her head that was resting on my shoulder, watching our daughter. "How much of that did you hear?" I asked, slightly nervous, as she kissed my bare shoulder and I picked Emily up, placing her in her crib for a minute. I turned around to face Beca and she smiled at me, swinging our hands together, she answered- "All of it." and before I could reply she pulled me in for a hug and gave me a peck on the lips. "You're the best wife I could ever ask for, you know that, right?" she says as she pulls away from the hug, her hands still on my waist, and looks me in the eye. I grin and say "You're so cheesy!" right before I kiss her full on the lips and I feel her laugh against my mouth. She's about to deepen the kiss when I suddenly pull back, remembering we're not alone, and glance at Emily.

B-

Chloe suddenly reminds me that Emily's still in the room and I look to the side, she's standing up in her crib and watching us with the cutest smile on her face. We break apart and I walk over to her crib, pick her up and walk toward the door as Chloe picks up the baby bag and follows me down the stairs. We almost reach the floor when we hear yelling, they're obviously still arguing. Chloe frowns slightly and puts the bag down at the bottom of the stairs. We walk toward the girls and sit down on the couch, Emily between us, and watch them argue- "Listen to me- No! You don't ge- The socks are all whi- that guy has a- she's a- what?! What do you m- I rode on a unicorn the other day- No, Bree, liste-" there was a knock on the door, that didn't stop the arguing, and I got up to answer the door. It's Jesse, coming to get Emily.

C-

Beca got up to answer the door and came back a minute later with Jesse at her heal. He didn't even seem to flinch at the yelling as he walked over to Aubrey and gave her a peck on the cheek, saying hello. Aubrey just barely acknowledged him before returning to the argument. He shrugged and laughed, walking toward the couch and waving at a sleepy Emily. Beca went to get the baby bag and handed it to Jesse, he asked her about the car seat and she went with him to move it from our car to his. Emily was still awake, watching the argument, when Beca came back in and said Jesse was waiting in the car.

B-

Chloe got up and picked up Emily, that was engrossed in the argument happening in front of her, and started walking. She barely took a step when Emily clapped her hands, making the argument stop for a second, pointed at the girls, smiled and said- "BELLA!" loud and clear. Everyone in the room gasped and ran toward her. "Oh my god- she said her first wor- she said Be- That's right, Bella- good girl, Em- Awww- Bella-" Emily was laughing at the attention she was getting and clapped her hands again. She yawned and leaned her little head against Chloe's chest.

C-

Everyone were so excited but Emily was tired and she leaned her head onto my chest and closed her eyes, clutching the blue rabbit in her tiny little hands. I hugged her and kissed her hair, "She's tired, guys… I think it's time she goes with Jesse…" Beca said and everyone pouted but nodded and gave Emily a light kiss on the cheek before going to sit down and discussing which movie to watch. Before they could start yelling again I felt Beca's hand on my back and she led me toward the door. We walked out, walking slowly so we won't wake Emily, and spotted Jesse waiting at his car.

B-

Jesse spotted us and I held up my finger, signaling for him to be quiet. He gt the message and opened the back door quietly, revealing the car-seat. Emily was still clutching the rabbit as Chloe whispered good-night to her and I walked toward her. She was crying a little, not wanting to let her daughter go after she said her first word, I smiled and hugged them both, causing Em to move slightly but not wake. Chloe smiled thankfully at me and she bent down, placing Emily in the car seat and buckling her up. I closed the door, quietly, after her and she wrapped her arm round me. "Hey, Jess-" she said before he got into the front seat, he turned to look at her and she said "Take good care of her. She's our little Bella."

C-

Jesse smirked at my words and nodded "You got it. See you in the morning!" he got into the car and drove away. Beca put her arm in mine and led me back inside, "Don't worry, Chlo, she'll be fine." I nodded and we closed the door behind us, walking toward the voices, that were already turning into yells, and waited for them to decide on a movie as we sat down on the couch. Beca leaned her head on my shoulder and whispered- "this is nice..." as Aubrey and Amy ganged up on Stacie when she suggested they watch "Avengers". I chuckled and kissed her forehead, "It sure is."


End file.
